Broken Reflection
by Music-Box
Summary: Symphony For The Moon but with an other title! Back where everything started, Dante tries to find out more about his past..but what is found isn't what was expected...R&R and I know my spelling sucks but don't flame too much please!
1. Memories from the Past

Disclamers : I do not own Devil May Cry..The only characters I own in this story are the ones I created. Woohoo who would guess such a thing??  
  
A/N : wow..my third fic so be nice please I'm not an oh so good writer but i'll try to do my best  
in this story and to not do to much OOCness. I had this idea while I was in my room  
during a storm and that i watched the old garden behind my house. It'll be pretty creepy  
and dark, at least it is what I want to.  
  
It starts after the end of Devil May Cry 2. Dante's POV  
  
Prologue- Memories from the past  
  
---------------¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤---------------  
  
It's been three weeks now that I left and I know the rain won't stop falling. Tears from the sky crashing onto this cursed ground. It probably cries for all the lost innocent souls that saw their lives end here. Here, where everything started, the island where the doors of hell would have opened. So many perished surrounded by the stoned walls of the castle. Where I saw my father standing in front of me in all his past glory. His demonic blade rising toward the dark sky as it would slice the heavy clouds in half and bring back the sun and beauty upon this place.  
  
I rose slowly from my seat, taking all my precious time. I wasn't in a hurry, it would simply be stupid to try to catch up whit the time when you are traveling trough past. I streched my arms and grabbed Alastor. Setting the sword onto my back, I looked at my surroundings. We weren't far from the island anymore but I knew we wouldn't reach the shore in the next hour. The little old boat I was on was simply too slow. It was driven by an old blind man. He still held his oil lamp in from of him as if he was trying to see trough the thick fog that surrounded us. To tell the truth I know that it was to keep me away from him, to protect him from the demons and spirits that hunted these dead lands. The blind people sees better than us, they see trough the very soul of each living thing, no matter almost all the persons that lives in this deserted country are blind.I looked down at the dark sea beneath us, the waves gently rocking side to side as I sat back to wait for our arrival.  
  
The boat brushed against the sand and ashes as we arrived at the beach. I heard over the distance the sinister sound of ringing bells of a cathedral. The blind sailer showed his left hand to me. A small shimmering jewel was in hidden in his palm. '' Son of sparda, please hand over this to the lost soul. I cannot reach the melody, I cannot read anymore. I shall be waiting until your return. '' said the old man before handing me the purple garnet. I put the precious object in my pocket before looking up at the gray sky. I assured my sword on back for the second time and looked at my two guns, edbony and ivory, before walking up the path in front of me, heading toward the cursed cathedral ,who rose before the calm sea, peircing trough the clouds.  
  
The path led me to an old garden. Dead leaves covered the ground giving hints of orange and red to the sad landscape. Water was floding from the half broken fountain that were surounding a tall oak tree. Its many branches were dancing in the wind, forming the image of a phantom that seemed to be revealed by the heavy rain. I rose my arms in front of me to shield my eyes as I continued on my way. I climbed on the marble stairs and the heavy steel doors of the cathedral opened. I entered the batiment as they closed behind me doing a loud slaming sound. Few candles were lit but not engouh to reveal the entire place. I walked past the many benches, my heavy footsteps were struggled by the red carpet. When I could finally see the end of the room, I let out a small scream as I looked up at the winged form who was tied to a golden cross. I unsheated my sword and stepped caustiously foward ready to strike at anytime but wingned young man seemed to be dead. He appeared to be around 25 years old and he was pined to the cross by heavy chains. The horrible steel objects passed trought his body leaving trails of dark blood on his clothes. His sliver hair covered his face, he seemed to be human if it hasn't been of the massive black feathered wings that was now wrapped around him as if he tried to proctect himself before the deadly strike slashed across his chest. I kneeled down to see his face but I stopped when I realised that sounds were heard from behind me. The crystaline sound of a piano filled the room, I knew the tune but I couldn't tell where I heard it. I simply turned away from the dead angel and followed the melody who led me to an other room. There was rows of pillars on each side of the place and it seemed that they moved whit the song. It's when I saw her. A little girl sat at a black piano playing the melody perfectly. I was standing in the very room were I fought Phantom for the first time and were a path to hell opened and yet there was that little girl calmly playing her music in the middle of the doomed room. Her head moved whit her every single movement she did,her pale fingers danced on the piano's keys ,according perfectly whit all the rest. It was then that I remembered where I heard that melody, the symphony of the moon.  
  
---------------¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤-------------------  
  
So does it interest you? Review if ya want me to continue. The other chapter will be longer it's only that I want to know if I should write this story? Do you like the writing style? Anyways I hope you liked it. R&R!!  
  
I was wondering would a Dante/ Nelo Angelo would be interesting?? 


	2. the Forgotten Doll

Disclamers : I don't own Devil May Cry and it's the last time I'm gonna say it.  
  
A/N :I changed the title cuz it sounded like a castlevania, really it was almost the same..and Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if my gramar sucks and if it took long before writing a new chapter..I'll try to be better in that one...that's it i'm starting whit the second chapter. When it between [ ] this stuff it's a flash back!  
  
So yeah on whit the second chapter!(I'll try to make less errors in that one and if I fail to  
do so well maul me?O.O)  
  
Chapter 2~The Forgotten Doll  
  
---------------------¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤--------- ------------  
  
[''Dante,Dante! Where are you, it's not funny anymore..'']  
  
I walked around the massive stone pillar to face the young musician. Not looking up even for a single second, she simply played, far from the world surounding her, in her own little world where no one else belonged. I slowly moved to the right always keeping a certain distance between me and the girl.  
  
['' Look, Aaron taught me a new song, today..It's called the symphony for the moon!']'  
  
I kept walking until I could clearly see the girl's expresionless face. A porcelain doll, It was the perfect object to describe her but it's when I could finaly see her eyes that I realised who she was.  
  
['' Why are demons always mean? I don't understand..']'  
  
'' Alyssa? '' I spoke before I could realise my own behavior. I quickly compostured myself and drew out my sword holding it firmly. She stopped playing and an opressing silence overwhelming the room once again. The girl simply stared at me whitout moving as if she was frost in time and space. Quickly looking at the jet black piano at which she was staring now I noticed the blood stains covering the pearl white piano keys and then I understood ,the blood came from her, the long crimson trails of blood traveled of her white dress.  
  
['' Bro!? Where are you doing?'']  
  
['' Stay back! It's dangerous!'']  
  
['' It's not fair..'']  
  
I knew her, I knew her name. '' Am I a demon? '' her voice echoed trough the empty room, clear and soft exacly like the melody she played. I couldn't answer back since her frail figure slowly faded away, leaving me alone once again.I sighed and set back Alastor onto my back, recollecting my thoughts. As I did so many times and I walked away, back into the hall of the cathedral.  
  
I looked toward to direction the chained man but he left as well only the chains stayed tied to the wall as the red carpet became darker from absorbing the red blood drops that fell one by one down the metal handcuffs.A lightning struck near the castle and the thunder echoed through the gloomy hallway revealing a silver door that I didn't noticed before. I walked over a wooden bench that fell back and ran toward the mysterious doors. Angels and demons were drawn onto the heavy steeled doors. I stepped closer and hearing the sound of liquid under my feets I looked down to see a trail of blood. An other lightning revealing the rest of the crimson path, it went from the autel to the door. I let out an annoyed grunt before pushing the doors open violently and stomping into the place.  
  
What it was between a torture room or hell's playroom I didn't knew, all I could think of was how much horrific the scene was. Rotten corpse were hanged to the ceiling, worms eating their long dryed eyes and their insides, skeletons were tried to the walls were they probably have tortured for centuries. A labyrinth of jails, iron maidens and chains was before me and I would have gladly turned back with the infect sent that seemed to become stronger at each passing seconds but the bloody continued farter into the place and I wasn't going to turn back before knowing what was at the other end of it. I unsheated my trusty sword and slashed a way through the bodies following the trail deeper into the labyrinth.  
  
I arrived on the other side only minding how I could retain from trowing up. Mentaly cursing myself of trying to pass through the place.Seeing no obivious exit, I searched my pockets to pull out my lighter. Using the small flame I seached the walls for a hidden door or a device of some sort.  
  
'' Are you lost?'' spoke up a childish voice from behind my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Alyssa stand behind me her arms crossed crossed behind her back. I shook my head and turned around to face her.  
  
'' Do you were is the exit?'' I asked wondering if I could trust her. She simply pointed over a crumbled wall before waving at me and walking pass me desappearing into the shadows. I passed my hand through my now longer white hair before equiping whit Ifrit. I felt the warm embrace of the fire running through my veins and walked up to the crumblings. I started kicking and punching myself a way through the stoned walls part thinking of the boring and long night that was headed of me.  
  
---------------------¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤------------------- --  
  
well this is it for the second chapter..I took it took me quite long time but now I'll update more often by now..or at least try to.  
  
If you find any errors please tell me I would really appreciate! 


End file.
